


fragile

by jesmacallans



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Casey and Izzie are getting used to their new relationship.
Relationships: Casey Gardner/Izzie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 235





	fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Writing two Cazzie fics in like a day? Why not, am I right? 😂

“Hey!” Casey said with a big grin on her face as she opened the front door. Izzie was standing there, smiling back at her. The taller girl hugged her and grabbed her hand before pulling her upstairs quickly.

When they arrived at her room, she pulled Izzie inside and shut the door.

“Casey, what are you-”

But before Izzie could even complete the full sentence, a pair of lips landed on hers. Casey kissed her, soft and tenderly, putting her arms around her like she always does.

The shorter girl smiled and kissed her girlfriend back softly. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Casey’s. “Wow.” She breathed out. “Yeah.” The other girl responded, grinning.

They both sat down on the bed and laughed.

“I really missed you.” Casey admitted shyly. “But you saw me at school just a few hours ago!” Izzie giggled. The other girl just shrugged her shoulders in response.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Casey decided to speak. “Movie time?” She said as grabbed her laptop and then pointed at the spot next to her. Izzie nodded excitedly and snuggled next to her girlfriend.

-

The taller girl sighed as she changed positions once again. It was currently 2 A.M. and she hadn’t been able to sleep yet. There was so much on her mind, track, Izzie, figuring out who she was.

She glanced over to her girlfriend, who was asleep and facing the other side of the room so Casey couldn’t see her face.

She sighed again and turned back around. She put a hand on Izzie’s waist, but pulled back as soon as the other girl started stirring.

“It’s all good, Newton. Please cuddle with me so we can both sleep.” Izzie chuckled. Casey laughed at this and finally curled up on her side. She pressed close to the shorter girl and slung her arm around her waist, holding her.

They both sighed, relieved, and closed their eyes. The couple was fast asleep within 5 minutes.

-

Casey woke up to the sounds of pots and pans rattling and the unmistakable scent of pancakes. She reached an arm out next to her but was surprised when the only thing she could feel was her bed. The teen quickly threw on some comfy clothes and went downstairs.

She was greeted with the sight of Izzie walking around in the kitchen, wearing one of Casey’s oversized shirts which made her heart beat ten times faster than normal.

“Hey you.” She said.

Izzie looked up and a dimpled grin appeared on her face. “Hey,” She pointed to the pancakes in the hot pan. “I actually wanted to get you breakfast in bed.” She said as she nervously started fidgeting with her hands.

“Oh, Iz. You didn’t have to do all this. But it does smell really good.” Casey grinned and kissed her cheek, making her girlfriend giggle. She watched as Izzie continued making some more pancakes.

“What are you staring at, Newton?”

Casey shrugged.

“Nothing. Just thinking that you look cute in my clothes.”

Izzie blushed furiously and refocused on finishing breakfast. Her heart started beating faster when she felt two arms around her waist and breaths against her neck. “Casey..” She sighed. “Yeah?” The other teen answered. She could just feel the smirk on her face. Izzie turned around in her arms and was surprised by how close Casey actually was.

Their foreheads were now resting against one another. “What are you doing to me, Newton..” The smaller girl let out a breath before kissing her girlfriend softly. She cradled her face with her hands and Casey just tightened her embrace, kissing her back just as softly. This went on for what felt like minutes; until the two girls could smell something burning.

“Shit, no, now it’s all ruined.” Izzie cursed as she turned the stove off and threw the burned pieces of the pancakes away.

“Izzie, hey. There are still some left. Come on, let’s go eat.”

-

The two were seated at the table, their chairs obnoxiously close together. It was clear that the new couple couldn’t get enough of each other.

Casey cut up some pieces of her own pancake and brought a piece to her girlfriend’s mouth. Izzie looked at her and accepted it, smiling lovingly at her when she was done eating it. The smaller teen then decided to do the same. “This feels like a déjà vu.” She said as she thought of that one dinner party that happened a few weeks ago.

Casey smiled at the memory. “We were so oblivious, it’s insane.” She laughed. “We really were. Though, I’m glad I followed you to the track field and gave that good speech.” Izzie grinned. “Me too. If that hadn’t happened, we’d still be avoiding eachother and ignoring our feelings.” The tall girl said as she looked down at her empty plate with a sad smile.

“Hey, Newton.” Izzie grabbed her hand and squeezing it. “I know it was hard. Sometimes it still is. But we have eachother now. We got this. I believe in us.” She continued.

“You do?” Casey asked, shooting her a hopeful look. “I guess I’m just so terrified of screwing this up. Whatever this is. It’s so beautiful but fragile. What if something happens and we break up? Would we still be friends?” She starting rambling, but Izzie quickly cut her off.

“We’ll always be friends anyways, Casey. I don’t think I could live my life without you in it. And we’re in this together, okay. I’m scared too. All relationships hit rough patches sometimes, and that’s completely okay. We just have to communicate at all times.” She sighed. “Look, we may not have the best role models, but what we have is so unique and wonderful. I just want to see where this leads. I want to be with you, Casey Gardner.” Izzie finished her speech and started blushing when she noticed how her girlfriend was looking at her.

Casey was gazing at her softly. She brought their intertwined hands to her face and pressed a kiss to the back of her girlfriend’s hand. “Since when did you get so good at making speeches?” She smirked. Izzie shook her head. “Shut up!” She exclaimed.

“I want to be with you too, Izzie. Gosh, what did I do to deserve you?” The tall teen asked as she moved closer and removed a strand of hair from the other girl’s face. “What did I do to deserve _you_?” Izzie asked in return. Casey looked at her sceptically but then leaned in.

Their lips met and it was like their first kiss all over again. Were there fireworks? No. But there was so much more. They could just feel how right it was. As if they were soulmates; destined to be with one another.

The girls kept exchanging sweet kisses, completely alone in their own little world as their breakfast seemed to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this fluffy fic because I loved writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments ❤
> 
> \- Miranda  
(@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
